Rewards
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Piper really shouldn't be thinking right now, but her mind just won't pay attention to the dude in front of her. She knows that it's okay though. She has all of the time in the world. Jasper fluff. Post HoO.


**A/N: So this is very short and very fluffy. It's set post HoO and has a T RATING for some "suggestive scenes." **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

* * *

Piper pulled back for air, and Jason immediately started to pull her back down.

"Just a minute," Piper said softly. "Give me a break."

Jason frowned playfully, but let his hands trace down her back and around the waistband of her shorts.

They were lounging in the Zeus cabin, trying to rest and avoid all of the campers who wanted to hear the war stories. Since the war had ended just a few days ago, they were considered celebrities. And Piper hated it.

But she supposed that they had deserved it. Somehow the seven of them had managed to destroy Gaea and make it out of the war alive. All of them were doing well. Frank and Hazel had moved back to Camp Jupiter. Leo had gone to the gods to ask for a favor, and he still hadn't gotten back yet. Percy and Annabeth were taking it day by day, but they were perfectly fine as long as they were together. Jason had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood. That one little fact was the one thing that made this _entire_ thing okay.

When the quest had first started over three months ago, their relationship had still been relatively new. Things had still been kind of awkward and unsteady, and Piper hadn't really known what had been okay and what hadn't.

Considering that Piper and Jason were currently tangled up in the sheets of his bunk, making out until they were both dizzy, their relationship was pretty good now.

Since the war had ended, Jason had become a little different. He was way more protective of her now. He touched her a lot more now, and he wasn't really that shy around her. He didn't sweat the small stuff anymore (like when he accidentally touched her thigh when they were making out) and most of the time he was the one starting anything that went on between them.

That was another reason that Piper was here right now. She had been headed back to Cabin 10 to catch up on some sleep in her own bunk, but Jason had grabbed her by the waist and hauled her back to his cabin. The door had barely had time to slam shut before Jason had thrown her on his bed and started kissing her senselessly. Sometime in the last hour, Piper and Jason had both lost their shirts, and Piper was thanking her mother that she had worn a purple lacy bra that Jason liked to look at though she knew he wouldn't have really cared at all.

"Piper," Jason said suddenly as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "Earth to Piper."

"What?" She said.

Jason grinned. "You were zoned out again. What were you thinking about?"

She grinned slyly and twisted her body even closer to him, laughing silently when he moaned. "Oh nothing."

Jason rolled away from her and settled on his stomach, burying his face in a pillow. "Fine. I guess I'll just go to sleep."

Piper grinned up at the ceiling, "Great. My lips were tired anyway."

Jason groaned and looked over at her. His hair was messed up from Piper running her hands through it, and his eyes were only held half open. "Hey, will you rub my back?"

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me."

She grinned crazily even though she knew that he couldn't see her. Of course they had said that they loved each other before, but Jason didn't like to throw that word around. He had only told her a couple of times since the first time he had said it (which had been right after the last battle against the giants). She knew that he did love her, and it somehow made it even more special when he did say it instead of tossing it around all of the time.

So, Piper sighed playfully and crawled up into his back, beginning to massage his shoulders. "Fine. I guess I do love you."

Jason fell asleep after a few minutes, and if Piper crawled under the sheets with him and fell asleep too, then it wasn't anyone else's concern.

* * *

**A/N: Go check out my other stories! Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
